staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o tym jak Reginald chciał spać, odc. 1 (The Story of Reginalds Big Sleep, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Zabronione zabawy, odc. 6 (Jeu Interoit); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Budzik - Nietoperze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Lippy and Messy ; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Arcyksiążę Rudolf, cz. 2 (Kronprinz Rudolf, teil 2) 92'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Robert Dornhelm; wyk.:Max von Thun, Vittoria Puccini, Klaus Maria Brandauer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Ojciec Mateusz - przed premierą II serii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1319; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Klan - odc. 1708 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 179 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polskie zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 Żubr; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 12; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Opole 2009 na bis /3/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziesiąta odbitka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 35 - Upadek obyczajów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4463 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4678); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wrzuć Jedynkę ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Szwajcarski ser, odc. 46 (SWISS CHESE); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Wyznanie (Deadly Secrets) - txt str.777 91'; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Jonathan Meyers; wyk.:Tom Bosley, Peter Greene, Chris Pine, Cameron Daddo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej cz. 1 (World War II Behind Closed Doors) - txt str.777 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Laurence Rees; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Odstrzał (Shoot Out) 90'; western kraj prod.USA (1971); reż.:Henry Hathaway; wyk.:Gregory Peck, Susan Tyrrell, Pat Quinn, Robert Lyons; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Kojak seria 2 - Proroczy sen (Kojak 2 - I Want To Report A Dream, ep. 25); serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Notacje - Grażyna Jonkajtys. Po powrocie z Syberii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 286 Męskie badania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Przystanek praca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 48/52 W kinie (Casper ep. At The Boo - Vies); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 35/52 Masz wiadomość (Radio Free Roscoe ep. You've Got E - Mail); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 94 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 30 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 19 Sylwetka - Kamil Czarnecki (Robert II); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Moja rodzinka - odc. 22/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 1); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 4 "Walka cywilna"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 10/13 (Wildfire ep. Identity); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Magnum - Magnum kontra Higgins (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (Paper war)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kocham Cię Polsko - Teledysk ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:20 Tak to leciało! kulisy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata - WKKW Strzegom; relacja; STEREO 13:55 Znaki czasu; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 20 Sylwetka - Natalia Lesz (Inga II); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 92 Braterska więź (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (My Brother’s Keeper)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 MASH - odc. 241 (MASH (s. X, ep. G19 That Darn Kid)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Tak to leciało! Kulisy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 2 "Warszawa Nadaje"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kocham Cię Polsko - Teledysk ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Studio Kemping; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 M jak miłość - odc. 671; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kolumbowie - odc. 1/5 - Śmierć po raz pierwszy - txt str.777; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Antonina Gordon - Górecka, Bożena Kowalczyk, Karol Strasburger, Piotr Pawłowski, Renata Kossobudzka, Bolesław Idziak, Andrzej Zaorski, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wirus - txt str.777 89'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paulina Młynarska, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Barbara Brylska, Jerzy Bończak; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 22 Sylwetka - Karolina Szymańska (Dorota II); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Imperium - cz. 5 (Empire, part 5) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Imperium - cz. 6 (Empire, part 6) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Off Festival 2009 (Mysłowice); reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Wieczór artystyczny - Witold Gombrowicz (Witold Gombrowicz) 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); reż.:Andrzej Wolski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 46, Australia 2001 8:35 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 20, Włochy 2000 9:40 Czarodziejki 6 - odc. 118, USA 2003-2004 10:35 Dzika Afryka - odc. 10, USA 2007 11:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 46, USA 1997-1999 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Dieta cud - odc. 190, Polska 2004 13:00 Synowie - Wieczór panieński - odc. 8, Polska 2009 13:30 Synowie - Stara sympatia - odc. 9, Polska 2009 14:00 Miodowe lata - Business lunch - odc. 48, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - odc. 150, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 47, USA 1997-1999 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Obrońca - odc. 18, USA 2001 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 44, USA 2004-2005 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Stary i samotny - odc. 75, Polska 2009 20:00 Megahit - Robin Hood: książę złodziei - film przygodowy, USA 1991 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Belfer: Zwycięzca bierze wszystko - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 0:55 Prawo miasta - odc. 5, Polska 2006 1:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:40 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 9:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1116-1118, Polska 2009 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - 70 groszy 14:20 Na celowniku - odc. 4, USA 1995 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 23, USA 2002-2003 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 24, USA 2002-2003 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Miałam trudne dzieciństwo 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Telenowela 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Gang Wiktoria 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 13, USA 2007-2008 21:50 Generał - Operacja "Mur" - odc. 1/4, Polska 2009 23:00 Kuba Wojewódzki - Andrzej Chyra i Rafał Olbrychski 0:00 Nie z tego świata - odc. 2, USA 2007 0:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:20 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Rozmowy w toku - Miałam trudne dzieciństwo 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.00 Kylie: Money Can't Buy - koncert 05.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.25 TV Market 07.00 Zbuntowani (34) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.05 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.05 Tina Turner: One Last Time - koncert 10.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.50 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 14.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 16.00 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 16.30 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (35) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Następny przystanek: Mars - film dokumentalny 22.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 22.30 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 23.05 Regina (33) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 23.35 Wallander: Fotograf - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 01.35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 04.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ala i As - Podwórkowe psoty; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W labiryncie - odc. 109/120 - Złe rokowania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 W labiryncie - odc. 110/120 - Przylot; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Mysz 43'; film TVP; reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Zuzanna Antoszkiewicz, Sławomir Kozieniec, Piotr Łysak, Filip Łobodziński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Nowa tradycja - Stilo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Na wyłączność - Kasia Kowalska; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - odc. 5/7* - W starym parku; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Akwen Eldorado - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Wojciechowi Korfantemu - Rapsod Śląski; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Ala i As - Podwórkowe psoty; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 W labiryncie - odc. 109/120 - Złe rokowania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 W labiryncie - odc. 110/120 - Przylot; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Towarzystwo na zimę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Wyspy szczęśliwe 44'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Irena Malkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Nasz reportaż - Szalom Lejbuszewo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Wojciechowi Korfantemu - Rapsod Śląski; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 109/120 - Złe rokowania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 110/120 - Przylot; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Towarzystwo na zimę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Wiedźmy - odc. 9/13 - Delikatność uczuć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/4; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Wyspy szczęśliwe 44'; film TVP; reż.:Stanisław Brejdygant; wyk.:Gustaw Holoubek, Aleksandra Śląska, Irena Malkiewicz, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Nasz reportaż - Szalom Lejbuszewo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Wojciechowi Korfantemu - Rapsod Śląski; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zakończenie dnia